This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This collaboration is an effort to integrate the development of the flexible new digital data acquisition system to the Hypercyte high throughput flow cytometry system at UNM. At LANL we will be developing the basic DIDAC II system in Linux and consulting with UNM for the development of windows drivers so that it can ported to windows boxes. We are also including high throughput functionality into the core system. At UNM, the windows port and further implementation of Hypercyte needs are being undertaken.